jezykifandomcom-20200213-history
Język czeski
border|30px|Flaga Republiki Czeskiej Język czeski - język z grupy języków zachodniosłowiańskich, stanowiących część rodziny języków indoeuropejskich. Najbliżej spokrewniony jest ze słowackim, śląskim, polskim, kaszubskim oraz dwoma językami łużyckimi. Wywodzi się z języka praindoeuropejskiego za pośrednictwem języka prasłowiańskiego. W mowie rozwijał się od X wieku. Pierwsze zabytki języka czeskiego pochodzą z XII stulecia; język literacki rozwinął się w XIV w. Jest językiem ojczystym dla ok. 12 milionów ludzi, z tego ponad 10 milionów to mieszkańcy Czech. Resztę stanowią przede wszystkim imigranci i ich potomkowie w takich krajach, jak Słowacja, Stany Zjednoczone, Kanada, Niemcy, Austria, Australia czy Ukraina. Jest na 73. miejscu wśród najczęściej używanych języków świata. Język czeski należy do języków fleksyjnych, charakteryzujących się rozbudowaną deklinacją i koniugacją. Do zapisu używa alfabetu łacińskiego, wzbogaconego o znaki diakrytyczne (zobacz alfabet czeski). W wymowie charakteryzuje się akcentem dynamicznym padającym na pierwszą sylabę (akcent inicjalny), istnieniem długich samogłosek oraz specyficzną głoską ř. Wyróżnia się cztery główne zespoły jego dialektów: czeskie właściwe, środkowomorawskie (hanackie), wschodniomorawskie i laskie. Jest językiem urzędowym w Czechach oraz jednym z języków urzędowych Unii Europejskiej. Regulacją zajmuje się Instytut Języka Czeskiego Akademii Nauk Republiki Czeskiej. Historia języka czeskiego Czesko-słowacka podgrupa etniczno-językowa wyodrębniła się w wieku IX, kiedy to migracje Madziarów odcięły ją od Słowian południowych i spowodowała jej zwrócenie się w kierunku Słowian zachodnich. Najstarsze zabytki języka czeskiego pochodzą z XII w. (Kronika Kosmasa). W XIII i XIV w. rozwija się religijne (hymn do św. Wacława jest starszy przynajmniej o 200 lat od polskiej Bogurodzicy ) i świeckie piśmiennictwo w tym języku, wcześniej w użyciu był język staro-cerkiewno-słowiański, który był językiem piśmiennym państwa wielkomorawskiego. Od tego czasu następuje okres rozkwitu języka czeskiego, zwłaszcza dzięki działalności Jana Husa. W okresie od X do XVI w. język czeski wywarł znaczący wpływ na słownictwo i ortografię języka polskiego. Od roku 1620, po przegranej z Habsburgami, następuje upadek języka, który staje się językiem chłopstwa, podczas gdy szlachta i mieszczaństwo posługuje się niemieckim. Dopiero pod koniec XVIII w. budzi się na nowo czeska świadomość narodowa i potrzeba wskrzeszenia języka czeskiego. W XIX w. kształtuje się współczesny język literacki (spisovná čeština), do czego przyczynił się znany czeski lingwista Josef Jungmann. Do XVI-wiecznego słownictwa czeskiego, wprowadził on wiele wyrazów gwarowych oraz z innych języków słowiańskich, pochodzenia polskiego lub rosyjskiego. Fonetyka i pisownia Do głównych różnic w stosunku do języka polskiego należą: * zachowanie iloczasu samogłosek * zanik samogłosek nosowych * zgłoskotwórcze r'' i ''l (sonanty) * wprowadzenie rozróżnienia między dźwięcznym laryngalnym h'' ɦ}} a bezdźwięcznym welarnym ''ch x}} (po tym jak w XV-XVI w. pierwotne g'' przeszło w ''h: główny to hlavní). Do zapisu języka czeskiego stosuje się zmodyfikowany alfabet łaciński, tzw. alfabet husycki. Czeska abeceda liczy 42 litery: Aa Áá Bb Cc Čč Dd Ďď Ee Éé Ěě Ff Gg Hh CHch Ii Íí Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Ňň Oo Óó Pp Qq Rr Řř Ss Šš Tt Ťť Uu Úú Ůů Vv Ww Xx Yy Ýý Zz Žž Znaki diakrytyczne to kreseczka (čárka), kółko (kroužek) i daszek (háček, ť'' i ''ď to również litery z daszkami). * Kreseczka nad samogłoską oznacza długą wymowę. * Ů'' odpowiada polskiemu ''ó i wymawia się identycznie jak ú'', ale ''ů nie pojawia się na początku wyrazów, a ú'' pojawia się w środku tylko w wyrazach obcych i złożeniach, a na końcu nigdy. * ''I i y'' oraz ''í i ý'' wymawia się jednakowo, z jednym wyjątkiem: ''t, d'', ''n w wyrazach rdzennie czeskich przed i'' i ''í wymawia się jak ť'', ''ď, ň''. (''Ny, ný oraz ni i ní w wyrazach obcych wymawia się możliwie twardo, w sposób trudny dla Polaka. Oczywiście również si, zi, ci wymawia się możliwie twardo, jak w wyrazach sinus, bezimienny, cirrus. * Czeskie samogłoski krótkie i długie zazwyczaj odpowiadają barwą polskim (zobacz ɛ}}, ä}}, u}}). Jedynie czeskie o''/ó'' jest zwykle nieco węższe o̞}} (niekiedy, zwłaszcza w Pradze i Czechach właściwych jak polskie: ɔ}}), czeskie i''/''y wymawia się pośrednio między polskimi i'' a ''y (ɪ}}) ( í''/ý'' ma barwę polskiego i'' (i}})), a krótkie ''u niekiedy interpretuje się jako ʊ}}. * Ě'' odpowiada polskiemu ''ie, z tym, że ** jedynie tě, dě, ně wymawia się jak ťe, ďe, ńe; ** bě, pě, vě wymawia się raczej jak bje, pje, wje. ** mě wymawia się jak mńe. ** inne spółgłoski, w tym f'', w ogóle nie ulegają zmiękczeniu. * Połączenia ''ou i obce au wymawia się jak jedną sylabę, czyli oł, ał. * R'' i ''l między spółgłoskami i na końcu wyrazu po spółgłosce są zgłoskotwórcze (tworzą sylaby) * Ť'', ''ď wymawia się jak bardzo krótkie ć'', ''dź. (Mają się do t'', ''d tak jak polskie ć'', ''dź do c'', ''dz.) * Ň'' równa się polskiemu ''ń. * Š'', ''č, ž'' odpowiadają polskim ''sz, cz, ż'', a ich wymowa jest pośrednia między ''sz, cz, ż'', a ''ś, ć'', ''ź. * Ř'' odpowiada polskiemu ''rz, a jego wymowa, w przybliżeniu r'' i ''ż (lub sz, kiedy polskie rz wymawia się jak sz) jednocześnie, jest trudna nawet dla Czechów. * Dwuznak ch w słownikach traktuje się jak osobną literę znajdującą się po h'' (Ale normalnie tylko ''c jest wielkie, np.: Chtěl být blíže k přírodě. – Chciał być bliżej przyrody.). Wymawia się go bezdźwięcznie, jak polskie ch, natomiast h'' wymawia się dźwięcznie. * ''V odpowiada polskiemu w''. * Litery ''j na początku wyrazu przed spółgłoskami nie wymawia się, np. jsem /sem/ (jestem), jmeno /meno/ (imię). * Inaczej niż w polskim podwójone spółgłoski wymawia się jak jedną. * Pojawiające się w wyrazach obcych dž wymawia się jak polskie dż (?). * G'', ''x, q'', ''w i ó'' używa się wyłącznie w wyrazach obcych, np. ''hamburger, galaxie (galaktyka), tón (ton). * Miękkotematowe rzeczowniki żeńskie obcego pochodzenia (jak wyżej wspomniane galaxie, Lucie, Francie) wymawia się odpowiednio /galaksije/, /lucije/, /francije/. Zasadniczo wszystkie połączenia i-'' z samogłoskami w wyrazach obcego pochodzenia wymawiane są jako ''/ij-/ (np. impresionista wymawiany jest jako /impresijonista/. * Partykuła ne z czasownikami pisana jest łącznie, inaczej niż w języku polskim: nepoužívám (nie używam). * Akcent pada zawsze na pierwszą sylabę. Gramatyka Podstawy gramatyki języka czeskiego są podobne do języka polskiego. Podobnie jak w polszczyźnie występuje siedem przypadków rzeczownika. Jednakże ten (nawet w liczbie mnogiej) zawsze pozostaje w swoim rodzaju (on, ona, ono ⇒ oni, ony, ona). Znacznie trudniej sytuacja przedstawia się ze składnią (slovosled), która nosi w sobie głębokie znamiona niemczyzny . W przeczeniu przypadek dopełnienia nie zmienia się, w przeciwieństwie do języka polskiego. Np. : pol. Mam dom. (biernik) : cz. Mám dům. (4. pád – biernik) : pol. Nie mam domu. (dopełniacz) : cz. Nemám dům. (4. pád – biernik) Słownictwo Czeskie słownictwo tylko na podstawowym poziomie jest podobne do polskiego. Należy jednak pamiętać, że niektóre wyrazy polskie mogą mieć dla Czechów znaczenie wulgarne (np.: odpowiednik polskiego szukać oznacza w sposób bardzo wulgarny czynność spółkowania), albo też zupełnie inne (np. důvod to nie dowód a powód). W niektórych przypadkach czeszczyzna może słusznie wydawać się podobna do staropolszczyzny i współczesnego języka śląskiego. Ponadto w języku czeskim nie brakuje kalk językowych z języka niemieckiego, który kiedyś dominował na terenach dzisiejszej Republiki Czeskiej. Dominacja ta, a następnie oczyszczanie języka zastępowaniem obcych słów wyrazami pochodzenia słowiańskiego spowodowały, iż czeszczyzna jest często podobna, pod względem syntaktycznym i słowotwórczym, do języka niemieckiego. : cz. jednadvacet (dvacet jedna) : niem. einundzwanzig : pol. dwadzieścia jeden : cz. Viděl jsem ho přicházet. : niem. Ich habe ihn kommen gesehen : pol. Widziałem go, jak przychodzi. : cz. Chtěla bych si dát (nechat) obarvit vlasy. : niem. Ich möchte mir die Haare färben lassen. : pol. Chciałabym ufarbować włosy. : cz. Můj pes slyší na jméno Džok. : niem. Mein Hund hört auf den Namen Dżok. : pol. Mój pies wabi się Dżok. Powstanie i rozwój Język czeski powstał z języka prasłowiańskiego. Należy do grupy zachodniej, chociaż rozwój grup typu TorT'''grupy spółgłoskowo-samogłoskowe, w których "T" oznacza dowolną spółgłoskę (ale już nie '''orT-) odbył się tak, jak w grupie południowej. : k'or'va > k'ra'va > k'rá'va (pol. k'ro'wa < k'ro'va) : m'el'ko > m'lě'ko > m'lé'ko (pol. m'le'ko < m'le'ko) : ol'ketь > '''lo'ketь > 'lo'ket (pol. 'ło'kieć) Poniżej przedstawiono historię języka czeskiego w porównaniu z historią języka polskiego: * Prelabializacja przed ą nie zaszła, za to zaszła w gwarach i języku potocznym przed o: *: pol. 'wę'giel, cz. uhlí *: 'o'ko > 'o'ko, gwarowe 'vo'ko (pol. 'o'ko) * šč, ždž > šť, žď i zanik zwarcia: dz´ > z, g > h *: 'šč'itъ > '''štít (pol. szcz'yt) *: no'dzě > no'z'''e (pol. no'dz'e) *: '''g'ostь > h'ost (pol. '''g'ość) * Przemiany samogłosek ** i, y, e, a, o, u przetrwały w zasadzie bez zmian (brak miękczenia przed e) **: v'e'''slo > v'e'slo (pol. w'io'sło) **: d'a'rъ > d'a'r (pol. d'a'r) **: d'o'brъjь > d'o'brý (pol. d'o'bry) **: v'o'da > v'o'da (pol. w'o'da) **: '''u'xo > 'u'cho (pol. 'u'cho) ** ь, ъ > 0, e (rozwój jerów jak w polskim, ale brak miękczenia przed ь) **: pь's'ъ''' > p'e'''s ale p'ь'sa > psa (pol. p'ie's, psa) **: s'ъ'n'ъ''' > s'e'''n (pol. s'e'n) ** ě > ´e **: b'ě'gъ > b'ě'h (pol. b'ie'g) **: p'ě'na > p'ě'na (pol. p'ia'na) ** ą > u; ę > ´e, a (zanik nosowości. ´e < ę raczej przed miękkimi spółgłoskami) **: nog'ą''' > noh'u' (pol. nog'ę') **: p'ę'''tь > p'ě't (pol. p'ię'ć) **: p'ę'tъjь > p'á'tý (pol. p'ią'ty) ** jedynie spółgłoska r była miękczona konsekwentnie, co upodobniło ją do k, g, x zmiękczonych w okresie prasłowiańskim **: '''r'edk- > ř'edkvička (pol. '''rz'odkiewka) **: '''ręd- > ř'''ada (pol. '''rząd) ** zaszło jakby postępowe miękczenie samogłosek (polski przegłos lechicki można określić jako wsteczne utwardzanie): ´a > ě, ´u > i, ´e:, ´a:, ´u: > í **: zem'ja' > zem'ě' (pol. ziem'ia') **: l'ju'dьje > l'i'''dé (pol. l'u'dzie) **: zem'ją''' > zem'i' (pol. ziem'ię') **: t'ę'''ti > t'í't (pol. c'ią'ć) **: -xodьn'jaja''' > východn'í' (pol. wschodn'ia') **: zem'jeją' > zem'í' (pol. ziem'ią') ** Długie samogłoski powstawały wg nieco innych reguł niż w języku polskim. **: d'o'''mъ > d'ů'm (pol. d'o'm) **: r'o'vъ > r'o'v (pol. r'ó'w) **: m'ę'ta > m'á'ta (pol. m'ię'ta) *** łączenia dwóch sylab w jedną (grupy typu ojo) zachodziło jakby nieco częściej ***: moja > má (pol. moja, ma) *** dyftongizacja i monoftongizacja, np. o: > uo > ů /u:/ (pol. o: > ó: (o pochylone) > ó > u); u: > ou (w śródgłosie i wygłosie, czyli w środku i na końcu wyrazu; częściowo również analogiczne procesy z e i i) ***: d'o'mъ > d'o:m > d'uo'm > dů'm (pol. d'o'm) ***: b'ě'l'ъjь''' > b'´e:'l'y:' > b'ie'l'ý' > b'í'''l'ý', gwarowe b'í'l'''ej' (pol. b'ia'ł'y') ***: b'u'''da > b'ou'da (pol. b'u'da) ***: potęgn'ą'ti > potáhn'ou'ti (pol. pociągn'ą'ć) ***: b'y'kъ > b'ý'k, gwarowe b'ej'k (pol. b'y'k) *** w wyrazach obcych pojawiają się ó i ú w środku wyrazu ***: n'ó'ta (pol. n'u'ta) ***: g'ó'l (pol. g'o'l) ***: sk'ú'tr (pol. sk'u'ter) *** ogólnie iloczas pozostał ***: l'ě'to > l'é'to (pol. l'a'to) ***: l'i'pa > l'í'pa (pol. l'i'pa) ***: '''u'l(j?)ь > ú'l (pol. '''u'l) ***: p'a'nъ > pá'n (pol. p'a'n) * Sonanty w zasadzie przetrwały. l´ i r´ zlały się z l i r. Jedynie sonant l niekiedy (zwłaszcza po przedniojęzykowych i szumiących) dał lu *: k'r'kъ > k'r'k (pol. k'ar'k) *: č'r´'nъjь > č'er'ný (pol. cz'ar'ny) *: z'r´'no > z'r'no (pol. z'iar'no) *: v'r´'t- > v'r'ták (pol. v'ier'tło) *: v'r´'xъ > v'r'ch (pol. w'ierz'ch) *: v'r´'ba > v'r'ba (pol. w'ierz'ba) *: d'l´'gъjь > d'lou'hý (pol. d'łu'gi) *: st'l'pъ > s'lou'p (pol. s'łu'p < st'łu'p) *: s'l'nьce > s'lu'nce (pol. s'ło'ńce) *: v'l´'na > v'ln'a (pol. w'eł'na) *: č'l´'n- > č'lu'n (pol. cz'ół'no) *: ž'l´'tъjь > ž'lu'tý (pol. ż'ół'ty) *: vl´kъ > v'l'k (pol. w'il'k) *: m'l'v- > m'lu'vit (pol. m'o'wa < m'oł'wa) ** Powstały też nowe sonanty, np. **: jab'lъ'ko > jab'l'ko (pol. jab'ł'ko, potocznie /japko/) * yr > er *: sěk'yr'a > sek'er'a (pol. siek'ier'a) * Wzmocnienie miękkości: t´, d´, n´ > ť, ď, ň. Np.: *: '''t'ěsto > t'ěsto /ťesto/ (pol. '''ci'asto) * Przejście miękkości nie zaszło *: me'dvě'dь > me'dvě'd (pol. nie'dźwie'dź < mie'dźwie'dź) * Zanik miękkości ** c´, s´, z´ (równiez < dz´) i l´ straciły miękkość zlewając się z twardymi wariantami (c´ nie miało takiego wariantu). Np.: **: 'sě'no > 'se'no (pol. 'sia'no ** podobnie jak w polskim p´, b´, w´, f´, m´ straciły miękkość na końcu wyrazu i przed spółgłoską. Np.: **: golą'''bь > holu'b' (pol. gołą'b') ** inaczej niż w polskim š, ž, č, ř < r´ zachowały miękkość **: či > či (pol. czy) **: č'estь > 'č'''est /č´'est/ (pol. '''cz'eść) * Czwarta palatalizacja nie zaszła *: no'gy' > no'hy' (pol. no'gi') *: kъ > ke, k (pol. ku < *kie, k) * Ogólnie zapis i i y odpowiada stanowi prasłowiańskiemu, z tym że powstało wiele nowych i w wyniku "postępowego miękczenia". Wymowa jednak zlała się, pozostało tylko rozróżnienie w wymowie t, d, n przed i/y. *: p'i'''vo > p'i'vo (pol. p'i'wo) *: m'y'šь > m'y'š /m'i'š´/ (pol. m'y'sz) *: ninъjь > nynější (pol. niniejszy) * ji pozostało *: do'ji'ti > do'ji't (pol. do'i'ć) *: '''ji'xъ > ji'ch (pol. '''i'ch) Akcent, pierwotnie ruchomy, ustalił się na pierwszej sylabie, tak jak w języku staropolskim. Gwary thumb|250 px| 1. Grupa czeska 1a 2. Grupa środkowomorawska 3. Grupa wschodniomorawska 4. Grupa śląska 5. Pozostałe Dialekty morawskie języka czeskiego|thumb|250px Język ogólnoczeski i gwary wyraźnie różnią się od języka literackiego. W niemal wszystkich gwarach przeszło prasłowiańskie g'' na ''h, lecz powstało nowe g'' jako wariant kombinatoryczny bezdźwięcznego ''k (na przykład ja'gživ''). Wszystkie gwary poza laskimi posiadają długość fonologiczną i akcent na pierwszej zgłosce. Palatalizowane s', c', z' względnie palatalne ś, ć, ź uległy w większości depalatalizacji, tylko w gwarach laskich albo zachowały się, albo przeszły w š, č, ž. Fonemów ť, ď nie ma w części gwar laskich (te mają dźeći albo džeči zamiast ďeťi) i w gwarach kopaniczarskich (dzeci). Niemal w żadnej gwarze czeskiej nie przeprowadzono przegłosów '' 'ě > a'' i '' 'e > o'', w czeskim więc występują postaci sestra, bříza, viděl (siostra, brzoza, widział). W gwarze branickiej jest przegłos e > o po š, č, ž, ř, ć, dź, ň, l, j, na przykład ňobudźoćo, sklop, pijo (nie będziecie, sklep, pije). Wzdłużenie zastępcze istnieje nadal zwłaszcza w dialektach wschodniomorawskich (na przykład kopál zamiast kopal), w gwarach laskich są refleksem wzdłużenia zastępczego samogłoski pochylone (na przykład kopoł zamiast kopáł). W Czechach właściwych najwyraźniej wyodrębnia się gwara praska. Dalsze specyfyczne grupy dialektów istnieją około Pilzna i w Czechach wschodnich, gdzie zachowała się dwuwargowa wymowa w'' (na przykład ''prauda). Na granicy z Morawami występują przejściowe dialekty czesko-morawskie. Morawy są bardziej zróżnicowane gwarowo niż Czechy właściwe, gdzie używany jest język ogólnoczeski. Na Morawach i Śląsku czeskim rozróżnia się grupę środkowomorawską (hanacką), wschodniomorawską (wałaską oraz słowacką), laską i kopaniczarską. Odrębny zespół gwar tworzą gwary wschodniolaskie, nawiązujące na północy Moraw na gwary zachodniej Słowacczyzny. Wskutek języka słowackiego gwary wschodniomorawskie rozpadły się na dwie podgrupy. Najbardziej archaiczna jest gwara Wołoszczyzny morawskiej, gdzie jest jeszcze różnica w wymowie i/y i l/ł. Gwara ta jest bliższa dialektom laskim i czadeckim niż czeszczyźnie literackiej, chociaż zachowała ona dawny iloczas (długość fonologiczną), różny jednak od stanu ogólnoczeskiego. Leksyka zawiera sporo karpatyzmów. Gwary Słowaczyzny morawskiej zbliżone są znacznie do dialektu wałaskiego, no fonetycznie są one bardziej podobne do przyległych gwar Słowaczyzny węgierskiej (rejon etnograficzny Záhorie). Na podstawie gwar rejonu etnograficznego Slovácko powstał literacki mikrojęzyk, użyty przez Zdeňka Galuškę w książce Slovácko sa súdí aj nesúdí (Słowaczyzna morawska się sądzi i nie sądzi). Gwary Slovácka różnią się od pozostałych gwar wschodniomorawskich jednakową wymową i/y oraz brakiem słownictwa karpackiego (karpatizmów wołoskich). Dla dialektu hanackiego charakterystyczna jest szeroka wymowa samogłosek y'' oraz ''u, na przykład rebe (ryby), čoňo (gębę). Ogólnoczeskie dyftongi ej, ou uległy monoftongizacji, na przykład malé (mały, por. malej), staró (starą, por. starou). Gwary wschodniomorawskie nie przeprowadziły przegłosu u > i oraz a > e, występuje tam więc našú zamiast naší (naszą), podívaj sa zamiast podívej se (popatrz) itp. Na skrajnym wschodzie Moraw w Białych Karpatach używany jest w kilku wsiach dialekt języka słowackiego (tzw. kopaniczarski), w którym czas przeszły tworzy się końcówką aorystu jak w gwarach śląskich (na przykład pasłach). Występuje tu również odrębny fonem dz (na przykład cudzy), który jest w innych gwarach czeskich tylko wariantem kombinatorycznym. Czeskie ť, ď wymawia się tam jak c, dz (na przykład dzeci), więc tak samo jak w gwarach mieszanych polsko-słowackich na wschodzie Słowacji. Odmiana miękkich przymiotników ma co do postaci słowackie końcówki (na przykaład obecňá zamiast obecní), lecz ostatnia spółgłoska pozostaje miękką. W celowniku i miejscowniku rzeczowników rodzaju żeńskiego przeprowadzono usunięcie palatalizacji spółgłoski przed końcówką, mówi się więc o matke zamiast matce. Wszystkie czasowniki mają w 1. osobie l. p. końcówkę ''-m'', powstałą drogą wyrównania analogicznego (zgodne końcówki wschodniolaskie są wynikiem rozłożenia nosówki w wygłosie), na przykład čtem zamiast čtu, kupujem zamiast kupuji/u. Gwary laskie najbliższe są ze wszystkich gwar czeskich językowi polskiemu. Dwie ich cechy powstały pod wpływem polskim: brak długości fonologicznej oraz istnienie samogłosek pochylonych (tylko w części Laszczyzny). Inne cechy zgodne z polskim są zachowaniem stanu praczeskiego (na przykład akcent na penultimie). W gwarach tych więc mówi się jo sym był (ja byłem), vidźełech (widziałem), śeno je skludzune itd. Na terenach, które stykały się od dawna z gwarami śląskimi polskiego typu, zapanowało nima hiperpoprawnie we wszystkich pozycjach czeskiego není. Gwara Morawskiej Ostrawy stanowi podstawę ówczesnego interdialektu śląskiego. Wyraźną cechą gwar wschodniolaskich jest zachowanie względnie refleksy nosówek (rozłożonych). Końcówka biernika rzeczowników rodzaju żeńskiego ''-em'' powstała rozłożeniem pierwotnej nosówki w wygłosie. W ostatnim czasie ulega całkowitemu odnosowieniu. W części Głubczyckiego i Raciborskiego używa się w kilku wsiach czeskiej gwary opawskiej. Mieszkańcy tych wsi nazywają się Morawcami i swój język "morawskim". W terenach przygranicznych, przed wojną niemieckich, używany jest ogólnoczeski względnie interdialekt. Ogólnoczeski powstał na podstawie gwary środkowoczeskiej (praskiej). Jest on charakteryzowany szeregiem zmian samogłoskowych, które miały miejsce często już w XV wieku, częściowo pod wpływem niemieckim. Samogłoski i'' i ''y zlały się, czego wynikiem był synkretyzm pewnych postaci przymiotników. Zgodnie z rozwojem w języku niemieckim długie ý'' przeszło przez ''aj w ej (diftongizacja) i pierwotne é'' zmieniło się na ''ý. Z długiego ú'' powstała przez ''au dwugłoska ou. W dodatku miał miejsce przegłos '' 'u > i'' oraz '' 'a > e'', na przykład našú > naší, naša > naše. Próbki gwarowe Wpływ języka czeskiego na język polski oraz polskiego na czeski W średniowieczu język czeski był dla polskiego jednym z głównych źródeł zapożyczeń językowych. Wpływy czeszczyzny na polszczyznę dzielimy dwojako: * pośrednictwo w przyjmowaniu wyrazów łacińskich (szczególnie terminologii chrześcijańskiej, ze względu na wpływ tej religii po przyjęciu chrztu w 966 roku od Czechów przez Mieszka I) Przykładem są: kościół (czes. kostel z łac. castellum), opat (czes. opat z łac. abbate), poganin (czes. pohan z łac. paganus). * kształtowanie fonetyczne wyrazów staropolskich. Wpływ ten widoczny jest choćby w nazwach niektórych miejscowości na Śląsku w zaniku samogłosek nosowych, np. Prudnik (zamiast *Prądnik) i Głubczyce' (zamiast ''*Głąbczyce). Fonetyczne wpływy czeskiego to także przekształcenia takie jak: wiesiele (staropolski) – wesele (polski), sierce – serce, obywaciel – obywatel. W renesansie wpływy czeskie na język polski znacznie osłabły, odtąd zapożyczenia z tego języka stały się o wiele rzadsze. W okresie odradzania się tożsamości czeskiej, wielu czeskich historyków i językoznawców powoływało się na wspólnotę językową i korzystało z zasobów języka polskiego w tworzeniu literackich podstaw języka czeskiego (podobna sytuacja miała miejsce na obszarze dzisiejszej Słowacji). Zobacz też * bohemizm, bohemistyka, język słowacki * językoznawstwo, języki świata Linki zewnętrzne * Historia języka czeskiego * Czeska deklinacja, czeska koniugacja * D.Sieczkowski, A. Volfová, Słownik tematyczny czesko-polski, wydanie 2009